Townsville High Adventures
by KBD99
Summary: The PPG, PPnG, RRtB, and RRB go to the same school. Their will be love betral and violance. There is also other heros villains and some famous characters you may reconize as well
1. Reds

**Hi readers and hopefully reviewers, yes I'm making a new story but before that I think you should get the characters's discriptions and profiles. Here's the REDS...**

To discribe the reds in one word, you would use leader or smart, reds are known for their smarts and their ability to fight anyone one on one. They are they leaders of their groups and demand/deserve respect. But, they aren't the same in most cases.

RRB: The RowdyRuff Boys' leader is Brick JoJo. He is a master of three martial arts, karate, kung-fu, and brazilian jiu jitsu. He is a master swordsman but prefers to use his hands. Most people tend to not fight him because he is a master at intimidation, all he has to do his stare you in the eye with his blood red eyes. He is so good at this he even made Batman hesitate. He is also a master strategist, he can predict what your going to do and have a counter to it before you even think of the move your self. He stands 5'10" and wieghs 185 lb., he has red hair that comes down to his shoulders. He always wheres a red hat and has blood red eyes.

RRtB: The RowdyRight Boys' leader is Blake MoMo. He isn't really a fighter and has no formal training. He is a master of wordplay and can talk his way out of anything, including death. He is school smart but is a moron when it comes to street smarts. He can also figure out any riddle or code. He hates getting wet because of all his brothers, he is the pretty boy. He is 5'5" and weighs 155lbs. and has red hair that somes down to the middle of his neck. He has a maroon bandana and dark red eyes, a shade lighter than Brick's.

PPG: The PowerPuff Girls' leader is Blossom Utonium. She is a 5th degree black belt in Kung-Fu and is a master with knives but like Brick, prefers to use her hands. She is a master at reading people and can learn their weaknesses, habits, ect. in just a minute. She is the only person able to match Brick in a strategy, but isn't good enough to predict moves. She is more of a planner and can make plans for any situation. Being able to plan and read people is what makes her the best leader of the reds, but she is not the best fighter. She stands 5 feet tall and weighs 120lbs. The only red she can beat in a one on one fight is Blake. She has long red hair that goes down to her ass in a pony tail with her bright red bow. She has C-cup breasts and light pink eyes.

PPnG: The PowerPunk Girls' leader is Berserk Plutonium. She is a master of Kung-Fu and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Her blood red bow is her weapon, she can control the four ends like tentacles. She prefers to use her bow. She is the most frightening red, even more than Brick. The reason for that is she will do anything in her power to beat and/or kill you. Also she knows a human's anatomy inside and out, which means she knows how to hurt you in the worse way and kill you in the slowest, most painful way. She stands 5'3" and weighs 130lbs. She has red hair that goes down to her lower back above her ass in a ponytail with her dark red bow. She has D-cup breasts and dark pink eyes.


	2. Greens

One word that dicribes the greens is strong or tough. They are the toughest members and second in command. This is the profiles of the greens.

RRB: The RowdyRuffs' second in command is Butch JoJo. He LOVES pain, either dishing it out or taking it. He loves the taste of his blood when he's bleeding from the mouth, nose, or head. He loves the numbness of his body after a beating. He loves the feeling of breaking a person's bones in his hands. He loves the screams of agony coming from his enamies or victims. His bones are stronger than titanium and his skin is stronger than steel, he is basicly a walking tank. He stands 6'4" and weighs 215lbs. He has black spikey hair that comes down to his neck and emerald green eyes. Out of all this he has a soft side he only shows towards his little brothers, Boomer and Jason.

RRtB: The RowdyRights' second in command is Breaker MoMo. He is as nice, if not nicer, as Bubbles. He is the weakest green and prefers to talk things out instead of fighting. The only person he shows hatred towards is Butch, he'd rather fight Butch than talk it out with Butch. He is also dense and is the stupidest out of everyone. His bones are like nickel and his bones are like plastic. He has spikey, Justin Bieber hair that is black. He also has forest green eyes. He stands 5'11" and weighs 195lbs.

PPG: The PowerPuffs' second in command is Buttercup Utonium. She is a foul mouth tomboy who dose not care who you are, she will fight you. You are either with or against her, their is no middle man. She also has a crush on Butch, even though she denies it. Even though she likes Butch, she can swing both ways (if you know what I mean.) Her bones are as tough as steel and her skin is as hard as iron. She stands 5'6" and weighs 135lbs. She has straight black hair that goes gown to her shoulders and curls, her hair has a neon green strip going from the middle of her head to down in her bangs. She has a C-cup bra and neon green eyes.

PPnG: The PowerPunks' second in command is Brute Plutonium. She is a cocky goth who will attack you for no reason, no matter if you're her enemy or allay. She is also a good singer, not a metal singer (surprisingly) but a regular singer. Her, Bubbles, and DeeDee are in a Girl Band (a Boy Band except with girls) and they actually able to go up against One Direction and won (okay I know, who wouldn't?). Her skin and bones are like Buttercups. She has short spikey black hair that goes down to her ears. She has dark green eyes, a shade lighter than Butch's and D-cup breasts. She stands 5'7" 140lbs.


	3. Blues

The fastest, nicest, third in command of each team is their blue.

RRB: The RowdyRuffs' third in command is Boomer JoJo. He is not the fastest running or flying wise, only reaching the speed of light in the air and twice as slow on the ground. But he has the fastest strikes, no one can see them except Brick and Boomer himself. The reason for this is because he wheres weighted arm and leg bands that way over 10 tons. He is the strongest of the blues. He is the nicest RowdyRuff, only going along with his brothers. He has dirty blond spikey hair that just brushes his shoulders. He stands 5'3" and weighs 120lbs. He has navy blue eyes and is a pretty boy.

RRtB: The RowdyRights' third in command is Bash MoMo. He is the slowest of the blues running, flying, or striking wise, only reaching 650mph in the air and 325mph on the ground. But he is the fastest of mind. Is intelligance is on the same level of Mandark. The reason for this is because he spends all his free time reading. He is the nicest of the RRtB but when compared to the other blues, he is Mr. KnowItAll. He stands 5' and weighs 105lbs. He has ocean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that just covers his ears.

PPG: The PowerPuffs' third in command is Bubbles Utonium. She is the fastest in the air traveling so fast it looks like she can teleport. While on the ground she can run as fast as sound. She is the most caring of the blues and you don't want to see her when she is pissed. When she gets pissed she is scarier than Brick or Berserk, the only thing is that she only gets pissed when her sisters are in immense pain and/or danger. She stands 4'10" and weighs 95lbs and has baby blue eyes. She also has bleach blond hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and she has C-cup breasts.

PPnG: The PowerPunks' third in command is Brat Plutonium. She is the fastest on the ground, just as fast as Bubbles is in the air. In the air she is as fast as sound. She is actually a slut having over 25 boyfriends and 15 girlfriends. She has a power that when you look into her eyes you fall in love with her, when she decides to. She stands 4'11" and weighs 100lbs. Her eyes are a shade darker than Bubbles' and her hair is the same color and length as Bubbles'. They look almost identical except Brat has D-cup breasts.


	4. Silvers

The silvers, one word to discribe them in unique. Unlike their siblings, they all don't posses one form of an atribute.

RRB: The youngest RowdyRuff is Blade JoJo. He is obnoxious and lazy, but his smarts are on the level of Bash, and he is a pervert, always "accadently" falls in front of girls to get a look at their panties. He also has the power to concentrate his energy in his hands and make them into energy swords that can cut through titanium, in other words he could cut Butch into pieces. He has tan skin and silver hair that goes down to his neck, also silver eyes. He stands 6'8" and weighs 225lbs, the reason for this is because when MoJo created him he Boomer spilled growth serum into the mixture. He is stronger than Boomer but weaker than Brick, and is the slowest RowdyRuff.

RRtB: The youngest RowdyRight is Blast MoMo. He is athletic and keeps his mouth shut, in school he is denser than Breaker. He has tremendous respect for women and is always offering to help them. He has the power to make explosions happen anywhere without an energy blast, but he doesn't use it often because it takes alto of energy. His skin is tan and he has silver hair that is normal length along with silver eyes. He stands 6'3" and weighs 205lbs, the reason for this is because he always trains. He is stronger than Blake but weaker than Breaker and is faster than Breaker but slower than Blake.

PPG: The youngest PowerPuff is Berry Utonium. She is a twisted girl, she loves seeing people struggle and in pain, even more than Butch. She also has conversations with people who aren't even there,this intimidates or makes an opponent hesitate, even Berserk and Brick. She will cheat in a fight, claw at your eyes or bite you. She has long silver hair that goes down to her ass and silver eyes. She stands 5'4" 175lbs. and has C-cup breasts.

PPnG: The youngest PowerPunk is Brit Plutonium. She will never give up a fight and has amazing cardio. She has the power to increase the power of her strikes by channeling her energy into a body part, and she can use it for defense, but doesn't use it often because of the energy required. She is also very nice and respectful, unlike her sisters and trains in all her free time. She has silver eyes with silver hair that goes down to her mid back. She stands 5'3" and weighs 170lbs. , and has D-cup breasts.


	5. Chapter 1

Blossom POV:

It was just an average day at school and I was heading to homeroom.

"Hey Bloss, what's up?", asked my best friend Dick Grayson, aka Robin, the leader of the Teen Titians. He and Skylar, aka Starfire, are going out.

"Nothing much, how are you and Star doing?", I asked. We just got back from Christmas vacation. We were Freshmen in high school, actually the only Titian that's a Sophmore is Cyborg, aka Brendan.

"We are doing great, thanks for asking. Any progress with Static?", he asked. Static, or Static Shock was my crush. His real name is Virgil Hawkins, he has an older sister named Sharon. My and Virgil were friends but I could never get it to the next level.

"No..."

"Hey don't worry about it, you'll get him one day.", said Dick giving me a little punch/tap on the shoulder.

"Now let's get to homeroom or we'll miss seeing the new students.", said Dick running down the hall and I chased after him.

"How many?"

"There are four of them, all brothers.", he said and we finally got to our homeroom. I opened the door and who I saw made me drop my books. I let out a gasp.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?!", I screamed. I then took a step back and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey Pinkie long time no see.", said Brick with a cocky smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Getting an education. Duh", said Butch, I knew they could attack and kill me in less than a second with all four of them, and Robin is no match for them.

"Why are you so defensive?", asked Boomer.

"Because the four people who made me and my sisters' lives a living hell are standing right in front of me.", I said.

"Why do you think we'll attack you?", asked Blade.

"Cause you guys are my worst enemies.", I said with venom in my voice. Brick then started laughing.

"Worst enemies!", he managed to say.

"Why is that funny?", I asked. Even his brothers were a little creeped out.

"We may be the most powerful, but compared to MoJo or Him and how much they hate you, we aren't even close to being your worst enemies.", he managed to choke out.

"What is your plan?"

"Our plan? You wanna know our plan? It's..."


	6. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

"Our plan?You wanna know our plan? It's...nothing.", I said to Blossom.

"Liar!"

"Ok fine our plan is to graduate high school.", I said.

" MS. UTONIUM! MR. JOJO! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!", said the teacher, .

"Yes .", said Blossom as she took her seat.

"Whatever teach.", I said and sat next to a blonde haired girl with brown eyes, I had a bad feeling about her.

"What?", she said. I hadn't relized I was staring at her. She was kinda cute after all the bad aura.

"My name is Brick, it's nice to meet you.", I said holding out my hand for a hand shake.

"My name is Mandy and don't ever talk to me again.", she said. I just turned my head and looked up at the board. Then, the bell rang and I got outta there.

Buttercup POV:

Blossom came running up to me while I was on my way to gym.

"Buttercup! I have to tell you something!", she said.

"Tell me later, I'm going to be late for gym.", I said and started to walk off.

"No! It's too important!", she said grabbing my shoulder.

"What is it?!"

"The RowdyRuff Boys are back!", she said. I was shocked, then I started laughing relizing it was April 1st.

"Nice one Blossom, now I have to get to class.", I said as I walked into the gym and then headed into the girls locker room to change.

"OK, EVERYONE OUTTA THE LOCKER ROOMS!", I herd coach Mathis say. I headed out and walked straight up to Mitch.

"Hey BC, whats up?", he said giving me a high five.

"Nothing how about you?", I asked.

"Same."

"Hey! Mitch! Do have any idea on what we're doing in class today?", I turned around and saw a face I haven't seen since I was 7.

"BUTCH!", I said and took a step back into a fighting stance.

"Oh, hey Butterbut, how have you been? I haven't seen you in 7 years.", I said holding his hand out for a high five. I didn't return it.

"Why are you here?"

"To exersize in gym class.", he said.

"No, I mean what is your plan?"

"How about this, in whatever game we're playing if my team wins you go on a date with me and if you win I'll tell you our plan.", he said holding his hand out for a hand shake. I then shook his hand finalizing the deal.


	7. Chapter 3

Butch POV:

"I can't believe I lost!", screamed Buttercup after my team beat her team in a game of soccer. We won 1-0 when I made a last second shot.

"So, I'll pick you up this Saturday at 7 and we can go to the movies.", I said with a grin on my face.

"BC, this is the angriest I've ever seen you.", said Mitch, and I agreed. Her face was redder than Brick's hat.

"Just for shits and giggles I'll tell you our plan."

"Really?", said Buttercup calming down a bit.

"We're planning to graduate high school.", I said and the look on her face was priceless. Mitch and I feel on the ground laughing.

"I-I ca-can't breath.", Mitch managed to say.

"S-same he-here.", I managed to choke out.

Bubbles POV:

I was walking to art class with my best friend, Brat. Yeah I know she tried to kill me once and is my evil opposite from another demension, but she's really nice when you get to know her. We walked in and I saw a face that I had a crush on ever since I was 5.

"Boomer?", I said and then the face turned to me, a smiled appeared on his face.

"Bubs, long time no see. How have you been?", he said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Brat Plutonium. Who are you?", said Brat holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Boomer JoJo, I was Bubbles' first boyfriend back when we were seven.", he said shaking Brat's hand.

"What happened?", Brat asked.

"Boomer and his brothers had to leave because Him and MoJo chased them off.", I said.

"But, we came back because now all of us could easily beat Him in a fight.", said Boomer.

"Why don't we all sit together so we can talk?", asked Brat.

"I'm in, how bout you Bubs?", Boomer asked me.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 4

Berry POV:

Today, was a perfect day... for everyone else. I hate it when people besides me friends are happy. I then felt someone poke my back and I turned around to see the back of a kid's head, he had silver hair like me.

"Did you poke me in the back?", I asked with venom in my voice.

"No.", he answered. I turned around and once I did I felt someone poke my back around again.

"Stop poking me or I'll break your finger!"

"I'm not poking you.", he said. I turned around and I felt a poke on my back and this time I turned around and saw him starring at me.

"What?!"

"Can you point me in the direction of the History class?", he asked. I pointed him in the direction.

"Oh by the way, I'm Blade.", he said. He poked me in the forehead and speed walked to the class before I could say anything.

Blade POV:

**After school...**

I walked into a class room and saw all three of my brothers in there.

"So you got detention too?", asked Butch with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it looks like we all did."

"What did you do?", asked Boomer.

"I pranked the teacher."

"How?", asked Brick.

"I knocked on my desk making it sound like someone was at the door, for the entire class. What did you do Brick?"

"Called a teacher a retard.", he said with a grin.

"Why?", asked Boomer.

"He got a math problem completely wrong and I corrected it, he yelled at me for talking out and I said I wouldn't have to talk out if he wasn't such a retard.", he said.

"To you, almost everyone is a retard.", said Boomer.

"What about you Boomer?", asked Brick.

"I drew me showing you my ass on a desk in sharpie.", he said and I started to giggle trying to keep my laughs in.

"What did you do Butch?"

"Me and a teacher got into an argument about if I could go to the bathroom, he said if I left I would get a detention so I flipped him off and left."

"Well, if it isn't the RowdyRuff Boys. I'm not surprised all three of you got detention.", said .

"When will this be..."

"Be quiet you little delinquent!", she screamed before I could ask. I put on a shocked face and said...

"Well then!", I could tell this would be a long detention.


	9. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm introducing characters that I have have created, if you want to use them you can just with a disclaimer at the begining or end of the story.**

Brick POV:

We finally got back home when we herd...

"Boys I have great news!", we herd Him scream in his high creepy voice.

"What?", we all asked.

"Your cousins are here!", he said.

"Cousins?!", we all said shocked.

"Yeah my older brother, Satin, made them. They are based off you four!", he said. We then saw four teen girls who looked our age step out from the other room.

"Hi, I'm Bam.", said one with black hair. She also had yellow eyes and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a black tee shirt with a yellow skull that was a size too big and was for a guy, with she was also wearing baggy jeans with yellow sneakers. Her hair was messy and came down to her shoulders.

"I'm Britney.", said one with blonde hair. She had violate eyes and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black jean jacket over it, along with a black skirt. She was wearing purple sneakers and her hair went down to under her shoulder blades, and her hair was curly.

"I'm Belda.", said one with silver hair. She had brown eyes and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a simple white tee and navy blue skinny jeans. She was wearing white and black sneakers and her strait hair went as far as Britney's.

"I'm Benah.", said one with red spikey hair. She had orange eyes and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a orange tee shirt for a guy with a black dragon on the back with baggy black jeans. She was also wearing a red bandanna and red and white sneakers. Her spikey hair went down to her ass.

"And we are the RowdyRage Girls!", they said in unison and got into a pose. We all started chuckling.

"What?!", asked Benah.

"You guys are so lame with your little introduction pose.", I managed to get out.

"You guys are such jerks.", said Belda.

"So we're Juvinal Educated Rich Kids? Thanks!", said Blade.

"You better stop laughing!", said Bam.

"Or what?", asked Butch.

"We'll beat the crap outta ya.", said Britney.

"Bring it."


	10. Chapter 6

Benah POV:

"Bring it.", Brick said. I didn't hesitate and I punched him square in the jaw and he went flying through the wall. My sisters followed suit by hitting the other ruffs. I flew out the hole that Brick went through to continue the attack but I couldn't find him.

"Hey!", I looked up just in time to see the bottom of Brick's shoes as he dropkicked me into the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw a barrage of red energy blast heading right for me. I quickly dodged them all and sent some of my orange energy blast back as I dodged his. All of my blasts hit and he came falling down and when he landed he made a crater. I floated above it and sent an energy laser straight at Brick. It hit the ground but when the dust cleared he was gone.

"Where the...", was all I was able to say before Brick kicked me in the back and sent me into the crater face first. I got up to my knees and when I looked up Brick was right in front of me. A evil grin came across his face and then front kicked my face, which caused me to fall onto my back. He then placed his foot on my head and put pressure. I cried out in pain as he squeashed my head. Then the pain stopped and when I looked up I saw my dad, Satin, holding Brick by the throat.

"What do you think you doing to my daughter?", my dad asked in a dark metalic voice and fire came out while he talked. My father was a tall in his human form, 8 feet tall and he weighed 500lbs. He wasn't fat either, he was muscled. He had blood red skin and his eyes were completely black.

"I was having some cousin bonding time.", said Brick with a smirk on his face, my dad was not amused.

Brick POV:

"If I ever catch you hurting my daughter, I will erase you from existence.", said Satin. Then I spat in his face. I brought my knee up and kneed him in the chin, which sent him reeling.

"About that...", I said with an evil grin on my face. I then charged at him and threw a punch. Right as it was about to hit, he disappeared. I instinctively turned around and caught his fist. I then threw a punch of my own and it hit him in the cheek which sent him flying. I then charged at him and shot energy blasts as I did. He dodged all of them and then disappeared again. Before, I could react he was infront of me and uppercutted me into the air. I was able to stop myself but when I looked down Satin wasn't there anymore. I threw a right kick as I turned around and hit Satin square in the head, it sent him flying to the left. I grabbed his foot before he could go far and threw him into the ground.

"Take this, RowdyRuff Blast!", I screamed as I fired an energy beam at him. It hit dead on and it made a crater with smoke coming out of it. I flew down to the ground where the crater was. I saw a figure float up to my eye level.

"Not bad, not bad at all. This should be fun.", said Satin as he cracked his knuckles and the dust started to clear.


	11. Chapter 7

Brick POV:

I charged at him and we clashed sending punches and kicks at each other. We each punched each other in the face, mine was a right and his was a left, we stayed there pushing our fists and then I kneed him in the gut. He didn't even flinch and punched me down into the ground. He then grabbed my throat and lifted up my head, then slammed it back down. He continued this until I was finally able to blast an energy beam into his face. I then kicked him in the gut and face repitedly. He then caught my foot.

"I'm ending this.", he said before he lifted his elbow up and brought it down on my kneecap, breaking my leg in half. I immideitly fell to the ground holding my leg and screamed out in pain. My bottom half was going forward which was not natural. He then walked up to me an energy orb in his hand.

"CERO!", I herd before Satin was hit by Butch's ultimate attack. It took a heavy tool since he wasn't expecting it.

"Sonic Boom!, I herd Boomer screamed as he charged at a still shocked Satin like a bullet and hit him head on which sent him even father away.

"Silver Cutter!", Blade said before he fired his silver energy cut. When it hit Satin it cut him in half. Instead of the two halves falling, they were surrounded by fire and then disappeared.

"Thanks for the save.", I said as Butch helped me up.

"No problem, now let's get you to the hospital.", said Butch as all four of us took off for the hospital, Butch carrying me.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"2 MONTHS!?", I screamed.

"Yes Brick, you'll be in that cast for 2 months.", said the doctor.

"Well, at least you can fly.", said Boomer.

"Yeah, you're right Boom. It won't even bother me that I have a cast. Now, let's go home.", I said and we left.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL...**

"What happened to you, Brick?", asked a shocked Buttercup.

"I got into a fight and lost."

"Someone did this to you! Man they must be wicked powerful to do that, not even Buttercup could of broken one of your bones. Who did it?", asked Bubbles.

"Him's brother, Satin."

"The Devil did this too you!", said Buttercup.

"Well not a problem cause all three of us are going to take of you!", said Blossom.

"Why do you want to help Brick? I thought you guys hated us.", said Blade.

"Well we have our own reasons.", said Blossom.

"What about Berry?", asked Boomer.

"I'm just going to sit here a laugh my ass off at Brick's pain.", she said.

"Well fuck you too."


	12. Chapter 8

3rd Person POV:

There were four dark figures looming on a skyscraper, watching Brick's battle with Satin.

"So Brick has a broken leg? How unfortunate.", said the red head with a twisted smile on his face.

"Now that one of them is out of commision, we have the advantage and we can destroy Butch and the other ruffs", said the black haired one who had a smile to match his brother's.

"Why don't we pay him a visit in the hospital?", asked the blonde who had a serious face on.

"Because, we don't want to attack just yet, let's play with them a little bit. Then destroy him.", said the red head.

"What do you think Blast?", the blonde asked his silver haired brother. He just stood their in silence.

"I agree with Blake.", Blast finally said.

"Ok, step one: Enroll ourselves into Townsville High.", said Blake.

**Where we left off last chapter...**

Brick POV:

"Well fuck you too.", I said to Berry. Boomer then started tapping my arm rapidly.

"What is it Bo..", was all I said before I saw what he was freaking out about.

"The RowdyRight Boys!", shouted Butch.

"What the hell are they doing here?", asked Blade.

"Hello Brick, what happened to your leg?", said my opposite, Blake, with a fake surprised look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious, I broke it.", I said with venom in my voice and trying to sound intimidating because I could easily beat him on a normal occasion, but with my leg I would stand no chance.

"Who are the RowdyRight Boys?", asked a confused Blossom.

"You know how the PowerPunks are your opposites from another demension?"

"Yeah.", said Berry.

"Well they're our opposites from the same demension."

"So, they're stronger than us?", asked Bubbles.

"No, actually they wouldn't even try to fight us if I was at full strength, you guys could kick their asses easily."

"Interesting.", Buttercup said with a sly smile as she cracked her knuckles.

"Who said we wanted to fight you? We are here to get an education.", said Blake. I could easily tell he was lieing.

"Brick can I please beat the crap outta this faggot over here?", asked Butch. I could tell he was talking about Breaker.

"No, they haven't done anything... yet."

**Just wanted to tell you this will be the last Highschool chapter posted for a long time because I'm going to start making the sequal to New Era called Monster War. It's going to be the RowdyRuff Boys and the PowerPuff Girls as vampires vs. the PowerPunk Girls and the RowdyRight Boys as werewolves, along with their armies. Also their is going to be some Werepire battles.**


	13. Chapter 9

Brick POV:

"No, they haven't done anything...yet.", I said to Butch. I herd him sigh/growl and I gave him a warning glance.

"Brick why do you think we are going to do something?", asked Blake with a grin on his face.

"Back off!", said Blossom getting in between me and Blake which shocked me. He glared at Blossom and went to go hit her. In a move that I barely saw Blossom got a knife right under the soft fleshy part under your chin, that certinly stopped Blake in his tracks.

"I'll give you one more warning, back off or me and my sisters will beat the crap out of you.", she said in a voice that scared me. Buttercup had a excited look on her, looked towards Breaker and cracked her knuckles.

"Blossom are you okay?", asked Bubbles, with a worried tone.

"Yeah Bubs, I just don't want their to be a fight between the RRB and these fags because Brick's injury could get worse and innocent people could get hurt.", she said. She actually cares about me, I always thought she hated me.

"Fine, we'll back off... for now.", said Blake and they walked away.

**Saturday...**

Blossom POV:

"I can't believe I have to go on a date with Butch!", screamed Buttercup.

"Maybe you shouldn't make bets.", I said and she glared at me, while Bubbles giggled.

"Give him a chance, maybe he's really sweet.", said Berry. We then herd a knock on the door and Buttercup went to answer it.

Buttercup POV:

It was Butch who was knocking at the door.

"Wow, you really dressed up." I said sarcasticlly, he was wearing a black tee shirt that showed his mucles, navy blue jeans, black and dark green jordans, and a black hat that had the Tapout logo in dark green.

"Look whos talking.", he had a point I was wearing a black tank top under a neon green vest with jean short shorts and green converse.

"Let's just get to the movies.", I said.

"We're not going to the movies.", he said holding up two tickets to the Bruins/Canadians' game. The Bruins are awesome, exspecially Zdeno Chara.

"How did you get these?", I asked giving him a hug.

"Brick makes $1000 a week for rap battling, and he gave me money to buy the tickets and anything we need at the game.", he said.

"Why did you do all this?", I asked He gently grabbed my chin and brought my eyes to look at his.

"Because, I love you.", he said before he kissed me on the lips, I returned the kiss. He then detached and I hugged him.

"Let's go or we'll miss the game.", he said and then we took off for the second best city, next to Townsville, in the world... Boston, Massachusetts!

**This is a shoutout to my home Boston, Massachusetts and all that lost and their lives or relatives in the Boston Marathon Bombing. Nothing, not even terrorist or the hurricanes, can bring us down. We are Boston Strong.**


	14. Chapter 10

Brick POV:

Butch finally got home and he was missing his Tapout hat.

"Where the fuck did your hat go?", I asked him.

"Milan Lucic got a hat trick, you know where he scores three goals in one game.", he said with a smile on his face.

"Any fights?", asked Boomer.

"A lot, and their was 2 line brawls as well.", he said.

"Who won?", I asked.

"The Bruins, 6-0. The Habs suck.", he said. I laughed because I wasn't a big hockey fan, but my favorite team was the Bruins. **(I don't care if you're Canadians fans, your team sucks)**.

"Good, what about you and BC?", asked Blade.

"That's the thing, can you guys do me a solid?", asked Butch.

"What?", I asked.

"Can you guys be her sister's dates for a dinner date at Gennaro's?", he asked.

"Wait, isn't Gennero's that awesome italian place in Quincy, Ma.?", asked Blade.

"Yeah, I took her there today, and she wants to bring her sisters, and she asked if we would like to be their dates.", he said.

"Well, I can't."

"What? Why?", Butch asked me.

"I have a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!", all my brothers said in surprise.

"What is the noise about?", asked Him who just walked into the living room.

"Brick, has a girlfriend!", said Boomer with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! Who has been able to get you?!", asked Him. The reason my brothers and Him are acting like this is because I've never thought girls, that I met who liked me, were good enough.

"Berserk Plutonium."

"WHAT?!", they all said at once.

"How did it happen?", asked Blade.

_**Flashback...**_

_It was the weekend after my leg was broken. Me and Berserk were sparring._

_"Are you sure you can fight? I mean with your leg?", she asked._

_"I need to get stronger, that loss to Satin was a disgrace. Now hit me with everything you got!", I screamed and hit her square in the jaw. She went flying and shot a barrage of energy blasts at her, they all hit. My neck was suddenly wrapped in her bow and she started choking me. She the slammed me to the ground and held my broken leg out. She then started stomping on it and I screamed out in pain. I then passed out from the pain and lack of air. _

_"Brick, are you okay?", I herd Berserk ask as I started waking back up._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. You...you were...", I started._

_"I'm so sorry. I have a hard time controlling my anger and I go into a blind range and...", she started blabbing._

_"Amazing.", I finished._

_"Wait, what?", she asked when she herd me._

_"You were amazing. No one else, not even my brothers would exploit my weakness, but you... you'll happily cross that line and I like that.", I said._

_"I-I don't understand.", she said. I then kissed her on the lips and after a second of shock, she returned it._

_**End of Flashback...**  
_

"And we started going out ever since.", I finished the story to my brothers and Him.


	15. Chapter 11

Brick POV:

I was hanging out with Berserk today and we were at Six Flags in New England.

"Brick, this is really fun.", said Berserk clinging to my arm. She was wearing black short shorts, a dark pink tee shirt that had a black skull on the front, and red and black converse. She had dark red lipstick and pink eyeshadow on as well. **(a/n I don't know what other types of makeup there are so, if you want better discriptions tell me what they are called and what they do.). **We were walking out of the park when a group of black guys **(a/n not racist)** came up to us.

"Yo, girl what are you doing with a scrawny little white boy?", the biggest one asked.

"Yeah you should come with us, you would have more fun.", said the one left of the first one.

"So why don't you just leave the cracker and come and get some chocolate?", asked the one right of the first one.

"The only reason you three are still standing and not begging my boyfriend for mercy is that I'm holding him back.", said Berserk, I knew she could handle any one.

"Oh yeah, he's that good? Well how bout this, we rap battle, if I win you come with us and we get to gang bang you, and if he wins you stay with him.", said the first one.

"Deal.", she said.

"Wait, what?! I don't even know how to rap!", I screamed. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I believe in you,...AND IF YOU DON'T WIN I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!", she screamed at me. I quickly walked over to the black guy.

"I'll go first.", he said.

"Ok..."

_"I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ballLong as my bitches (yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a f-ck about no hater, long as my bitches love me(Yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no nigga, long as my bitches love mePussy-ass n-ggas stop hatin'_  
_Lil' Tunechi got that fire_  
_And these hoes love me like Satan..._  
_F-ck with me and get bodied_  
_And all she eat is dick_  
_She on a strict diet_  
_That's my baby_  
_With no makeup she a ten_  
_And she the best with head_  
_Even better than Karrine_  
_She don't want money_  
_She want the time we could spend_  
_She said "cause I really need somebody,_  
_So tell me you're that somebody"_  
_And girl, I f-ck who I want_  
_And f-ck who I don't_  
_Got that A1 credit_  
_At that Filet Mignon_  
_She say "I never wanna you make you mad,_  
_I just wanna make you proud"_  
_I say "baby, just make me cum,_  
_Then don't make a sound"_  
_Tunechi...I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ballLong as my bitches (yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a f-ck about no hater, long as my bitches love me_  
_(Yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no nigga, long as my bitches love meReal niggas, fuck these haters_  
_These hoes got pussies like craters_  
_Can't treat these hoes like ladies, man..._  
_Pussy, money, weed, codeine_  
_She say my dick feel like morphine_  
_I hope my name tastes like sardines to these n-ggas_  
_She wake up, eat his dick_  
_Call that breakfast in bed, 69.96_  
_I feel her heartbeat_  
_I touched her chest with this bitch_  
_Now turn around, face down, I'm arresting this bitch_  
_Yeah, all my bitches love me_  
_And I love all my bitches_  
_But it's like soon as I cum_  
_I come to my senses_  
_And I would say these hoes' names_  
_But then I would be snitchin'_  
_And these haters try to knock me_  
_But they can't knock me off the hinges_  
_Tunechi...I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ballI lost a few good bitches_  
_Met some more bad bitches_  
_And I be schoolin' them n-ggas_  
_Pose for your class picture_  
_And kiss my ass if you hatin'_  
_I'm getting' ass while I'm skatin'_  
_I lost a few good bitches_  
_Met some more bad bitches_  
_And I be schoolin' them n-ggas_  
_Pose for your class picture_  
_And kiss my ass if you hatin'_  
_I'm getting' ass while I'm skatin'_  
_Bitch...I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ballLong as my bitches (yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no hater, long as my bitches love me(Yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no nigga, long as my bitches love me_", he rapped. **(a/n that was Love Me by Lil Wayne).**

"Ok your turn cracker.", said the third one.

"I've never rapped before but ok...

_Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady_  
_Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim ShadyHi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady_  
_Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim ShadyAhem... excuse me!_  
_Can I have the attention of the class for one second?Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!)_  
_Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!)_  
_Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!)_  
_Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is? (Huh?)_  
_My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight_  
_But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm...)_  
_And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead!"_  
_Uh-uhhh! "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!"_  
_Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else_  
_Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt_  
_Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off_  
_And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross_  
_I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass_  
_Faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast_  
_C'mere slut! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)_  
_I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off!Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady_  
_Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)__My name is... [scratches] Slim ShadyMy English teacher wanted to have sex with me in Junior High_  
_only _  
_problem is my teacher was a guy,_  
_I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler_  
_And stapled his nuts to a stack of papers (Owwwwwwww!)_  
_Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up_  
_Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in her tip cup_  
_Extraterrestrial rapein' lesbians_  
_while they screaming3: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"_  
_Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to_  
_I just found out my mom does more dope than I do (Damn!)_  
_I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper_  
_Make a record about doing drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!)_  
_You know you blew up when the women rush your stands_  
_And try to touch your hands like some screaming Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)_  
_This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph_  
_(Dude, can I get your autograph?)_  
_So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady_  
_Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim ShadyStop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!)_  
_Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, OPERATE!_  
_I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Fuck that!)_  
_I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive (Huh yup!)_  
_Am I coming or going? I can barely decide_  
_I just drank a fifth of vodka - dare me to drive? (Go ahead)_  
_All my life I was very deprived_  
_I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide (Whoops!)_  
_Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk (hachhh-too)_  
_I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks (C'mere)_  
_When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits_  
_How you gonna breast feed me mom? (Wah!)_  
_You ain't got no tits! (Wahhh!)_  
_I lay awake and strap myself in the bed_  
_With a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!)_  
_I'm steaming mad (Arrrggghhh!)_  
_And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah?)_  
_Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I hadHi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady_  
_Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)_  
_My name is... [scratches] Slim Shady", _I rapped. **(a/n Hi, My name is what? by Eminem, aka Slim Shady, aka best rapper ever) **They just stared at me in a shocked silence.

"I guess I won.", I said. Me and Berserk then flew back to Townsville.


End file.
